Five Reasons
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: These are Austria's five reasons for loving Prussia. After losing memory of what he was writing, Austria decides to play the piano instead...when he finally remembers he was writing to Prussia. A thank you, and a love note, for the five times where Austria couldn't live without Prussia there. Read and review?


(A/N: Hiya! One day, a sudden spark of inspiration hit me and I went: I must write this romance! So, after about a week through a week and a half, this was crafted. I hope you like it!)

Austria paced around the piano wondering what he was doing with a piece of note paper. The pianist occasionally forgets things that he soon quickly picked up again because of the place he was in or what he was doing before. This time however, he didn't know why he was in the piano room with the lid down, focusing so hard on something he wrote 'There are five reasons that I'm writing this to you-' on. Nor did he know who he was writing this to. He could only think of a few people that ever saw his piano. Germany, Hungary when she came over, Italy when he came over, but those last two weren't likely. It was either that or Prussia…it was Prussia. But _why _was he writing to Prussia?

Austria gave up pacing and sat back down at the piano to play whatever he first pulled out of the piano bench. 'Hopeless Delusion, Delicate Romance', a song he had handcrafted himself…why was that familiar too? Austria shook his head, put the note paper and pen aside, and was about to play the first few notes when he stopped, absorbed in a memory that made the blood in his brain drain down to his cheeks. The music was quickly shoved back down inside the bench and he hunched over the keys, ignoring the cacophony that it created. Oh yeah, that was one of the five memories.

"…I remember…I wanted to thank you for a few things…" Austria lifted his head off the piano and reached for the note paper to try and finish what he started. "The balcony…thank you for saving me…"

* * *

Austria didn't know why he was in attendance of Finland's Christmas party. Only that he had to go upstairs because Germany was smashed and he couldn't find Finland or anyone he knew. All the countries were gone somewhere that he couldn't locate. Also, he was on the balcony about five stories up with a bunch of other aristocrats who were all couples and all wondering why he was alone. Alone and leaning on the stone balustrade of the building with a champagne glass and a sad, bored look on his face.

Then, another issue that Austria didn't know how he had caused came up to the balcony. A girl, in her twenties, blonde, green eyed, her buxom figure outlined in a streamlined red dress, came up to him and leaned on his shoulder. Austria still couldn't figure out what he had done to attract her like a magnet.

"Hey tall, dark, and handsome. What're you doing here all alone?" she leaned up to whisper in his ear. He ignored the shudders going up and down his spine as her hand brushed by his face.

'If I had any idea I wouldn't tell you.' Austria thought to himself and edged away. What he noticed told him that he shouldn't let her get any closer. Or at least so said the white stains on her dress and the, not perfume, smell that came off of her. This actually didn't bother him too much until she groped at his vitals and asked how big the package was, he edged away yet again. The other aristocrats saw this and left, disgusted.

She edged closer and soon she had him into the middle part of the balcony where the stone was weakest and crumbling. She took one step closer and he leaned away from her kiss…when the stone crumbled. He flipped over the edge and managed to catch the edge with his left hand. The champagne glass flying out of his right to plummet to the street below. Austria waited to hear the glass break and was pained to hear how long it took and how loud it was. He heard the click-clack of her heels as she ran off giggling. Good riddance, freak. That was the least of Austria's worries though.

"H-Help!" Austria cried out to whoever would hear. His left hand was slipping just a bit, "Please! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Good thing he was dangling in front of a window.

Austria tried to reach with his right hand but the way he was hanging didn't allow his arm to stretch that far. He continued to cry out, even harsher as he was holding on by his fingers. His fingers were strong because of all that piano playing, but not that strong that he could lift himself.

"Please! Please! Help me!" he panicked as he finally looked down to see where he would land. The concrete of the street. How lucky he was today. Get invited to a party where he was alone, get groped by a whore in front of rich strangers, and get splattered in every direction on the pavement. Lovely day. Maybe tomorrow, if he ever got put back together, would be better.

It was completely silent except for the murmuring of people inside. The night was very much still as snow had blocked the streets. The newest wind blew some fresh snow his way and he smiled, why, for no reason. Russia had said snow was soft right? It was so beautiful, maybe it would cushion his fall? He wanted to shake his head at Russia's logic but was forced to believe it as his hand finally slipped. For a second he closed his eyes to enjoy the little snowflake that had landed on his nose before he dropped down onto the street five stories below. In the next second though, a hand had caught his own and his eyes snapped open.

"God damn you're heavier than you look Austria!" Austria heard the familiar, obnoxious voice of his cousin. "For fucks sake, lay off the cake!"

"Prussia!" Austria cried, never so delighted to say that name in his life. "Pull me up! Please!"

"What does it look like I'm doing half-wit?" Prussia growled through his clamped jaw and fished over with his other hand to grab a bit more of Austria and slowly but surely, with a few more insults of course, pulled Austria onto the balcony. The two panted for lost breath, Prussia smiling when doing so. "Oh man, I have a hero story to tell America…"

"Prussia…" Austria was still in shock and couldn't get much more out than that. Prussia pulled them both to their feet.

Not much was said between the two as Austria, trying to not look at the edge, looked over at the city line watching the, now heavy, snow coat the rooftops of the small buildings, and the streets. Prussia looked up at the snow as well, in a different way, as he was rather smiling at the powdery white layer on Austria's hair. The city lights' gleaming made the snow shine all the brighter, lighting up everything around them with a small but gentle glow. The wind then turned towards them and it became immensely cold. As the Austrian's bare arms were struck with the icy crystals he shuddered, slightly, but enough that Prussia spoke up.

"Hey, let's go inside, okay?" Prussia tugged on Austria's arm. Austria didn't budge.

"There's a girl inside that's probably waiting for me inside. I'm not going back until she's gone." Austria frowned then shivered some more. He left his coat down stairs. "Bit chilly tonight."

"It's snowing." Prussia said monotonously and then his eyes softened a bit at the shuddering Austrian. He pursed his lips but then took off his coat and draped it over Austria. "…Since it's Christmas you can borrow my awesome coat…I have to ask a favor though…"

"Yes?" Austria replied. Prussia looked down at his shifting feet, uncomfortable with the question he was about to ask. The song downstairs shifted from a waltz…to a slow dance? 'Must be the last song of the night.'

"…" Prussia heard the change and decided to ask Austria before they went home, "Austria, I didn't get the chance to dance with anyone. So…before we leave…may the awesome me…have this dance?"

The Prussian ducked his head down to stare at his shifting feet with a small sigh. Austria smiled a little bit and went along with the moment. The wind changed and blew away from them giving him all the more reason to say:

"Yes you may."

The two, because Prussia didn't dance very much, rotated around in a circle, Austria's arms around Prussia's shoulders, Prussia's around Austria waist. They did this for the entirety of the muffled song, exchanging a few words about the beautiful sparkling lights of the town, the soft snow blanketing all that it touched, and Prussia's lack of dancing skills with a few laughs in between.

At the end of the song, the two stayed up there until Austria was sure that girl was gone, Austria's head resting on Prussia's shoulder, Prussia staring out into the night.

"Thank you."

* * *

The Austrian blushed a bit at the memory but continued to remember the reasons anyway.

"…thanks for the meal too when I was…y'know…"

* * *

Austria had flew out of his country with frustrated tears glistening behind a fan of fluffy brown lashes. All Austria could think of was to run to Germany's house because he had apparently been evicted, so said the eviction notice on his door and his bosses' signature on it. Austria's boss had written something about not keeping up with his work and severe punishment because he failed to do it. He didn't know there was work he needed to turn in. Why would they throw him out for it? They didn't even warn him.

He tried to compose himself as best as he could, wiping away a stray tear, straightening his cravat, smoothing a jacket drenched in rain, and holding in an impending sneeze. He rung the door bell and tried to shelter in the small overhang the door provided. He also tried not to panic at the darkness in the house. It was ten but Germany was usually up doing stuff so a light should have been on. Then a mumble and a few steady thumps down the stairs relieved him.

Prussia opened the door to a drenched, shivering, unhappy Austrian at his front door trying to figure out what happened. It was hard to tell what he was thinking though, his hair had matted over his eyes and he was looking down at Prussia's socks.

"Uh…hello Austria." Prussia blinked trying to figure out why he was here. "I thought your boss wanted you for something…"

"I n-need to speak with your brother please." Austria began to shudder harder, burning emotions trying to force their way down his cheeks. "And m-m-may I come inside…for the night please?"

"Yeah. Okay…" Prussia stepped aside and Austria came inside, dripping water all over the floor. Prussia responded to the first half of Austria's request as he closed the door. "But Germany isn't here today…he'll only be back by late tomorrow…You need a towel. I'll be right back."

Austria's eyes followed the Prussian as he ran up the stairs in search of a towel. It was really dark in the house, the only light being from the fireplace which Germany never lit. It seemed that Prussia was enjoying a late night cup of coffee for whatever reason.

Austria was then interested in a few of the sounds within the house, the first being the sound of pipes being used. This lasted about three minutes then abruptly shut off. Then there was Prussia running around for a bit, and finally there was Gilbird trying to get Austria's attention so a nest could be made in his hair. Austria was petting the little bird on his head when Prussia came down, no towel in sight.

"I ran a bath upstairs and a change of clothes. Your room is in the process of reconstruction so just use mine okay?" Prussia took Gilbird to sit at the fireplace. "I'll be here if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you." Austria was a bit confused by Prussia's behavior…until he got to the bathroom. Specifically when he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look calm and composed for sure.

You could tell, even with the heated fog, that he'd been crying with very red eyes and a slightly trembling lip, with glistening tears stains from tears he didn't know leaked running down his cheeks. He bit his lip, ashamed of his appearance. His hair was matted onto his forehead and his cowlick was drooping. Also, his clothes, as old as they were, now needed some patching up as they weren't meant to wear while walking around in the rain.

The Austrian shook his head to rid the image of himself while shedding his clothes into a soggy pile and slipping into the bath. This was a great moment of silence considering Prussia was in the house with him. Also, it was a silence, which caused recent events to overtake his brain. Austria was a bit overwhelmed and despaired because even though he had a place to stay tonight, and even though he's stayed for long periods of time at Germany's before, he was kicked out of his house by his boss. Which most likely meant he was fired as well.

"Fuck…" Austria groaned and sank lower in the water. His eyes veered left to see a little yellow rubber ducky floating next to him. Also, in permanent marker, Prussia had clearly labeled it, Gilbird 2...Wasn't Prussia too old for those kinds of things?

But Gilbird 2 was the happiest thing in the room so, after poking it for a bit, Austria pushed it with two fingers and the duck sailed towards his legs. With a large scoop of his hand, the rubber duck rode a wave back to Austria's chest. He smiled, even laughed a bit at the noise the duck made when he squeezed it. Even the duck's squeak was bright and happy if not obnoxious. Just like someone else he knew.

Austria drained the water setting Gilbird 2 on the right edge of the tub. He dried off with the well worn towel Prussia laid out for him and put a pair of grey boxers and an equally grey shirt with a non-distinctive, faded print on it that was too large for him.

It was better than dripping wet or stark naked.

He then cleaned up the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then, with mixed feelings of guilt and relief, curled up under Prussia's covers for a long night's sleep.

(The next morning)

When the Austrian first opened his eyes, three feelings immediately pounced on him. Relief and angst being the first two. Angst for the obvious reason, this may be his home for a few years but he couldn't stay forever, obviously someone would complain about it and revolt on the fact that Austria was 'yet again merging with Germany.' Austria snorted at that. Never again. Relief was also obvious, he woke up in a dry shelter of someone he knew and trusted and not on the streets of his homeland. An aristocrat can't be seen like that now can they? Austria then took a look at the clock.

Eleven in the morning? Austria blinked and rubbed at his eyes making sure he saw that right. How tired was he last night to sleep twelve hours? He was usually up at seven making breakfast for his cousins. The Austrian shook his head and was just about to get up to check on Prussia when, speak of the devil, he was inside the door with a large tray of warm food…with interesting apparel on.

Prussia was carrying a gorgeous tray of steaming food cooked perfectly to Austria's eyes…but the image was ruined by not Prussia himself, but by…what the hell he was wearing? Prussia was wearing sparkly neon yellow skinny jeans with obnoxious purple and bright green stripes on them. He was also, much to Austria's chagrin, wearing a muscle shirt with a zebra pattern on it, a (faux) fur lined vest, and aviator sunglasses. Austria face palmed when he saw Gilbird adorned in a tiny neon pink and black zebra striped coat of his own.

"The awesome me has come with your breakfast in bed!" Prussia grinned, set the plate down on Austria's lap, and took off his sunglasses. "Enjoy!"

"W-Who?" was the only question that Austria asked. Fresh fruit salad cut into perfect squares, two golden omelets, a flaky, buttered croissant, a small bowl of strawberry yogurt, and a…white chocolate macadamia nut cookie?

With milk.

"Well…It wasn't hard for me but…" Prussia trailed off with a grin. Austria gaped.

"You did not make this yourself. You're a liar. You don't cook. And there's _no way in hell_ that you could have done all this." Austria denied Prussia's efforts. He deliberately looked at the perfect croissant and then back at him. Prussia tried to keep up his grin but he ended up bursting into laughter anyway.

"Hey, I made the cookie, poured the milk, and went out to buy yogurt." Prussia retorted, still smiling. "I do admit, I had France and Spain over and what ended up happening is that France looked in my fridge, saw nothing he could eat, and started cooking up everything he could. So I helped him make cookies. He made the croissants and omelets I admit. Also, he did cut up the fruit into salad _but_ I made your cookie."

Austria, in the awkward silence that followed the story, was interested in the food and took a bite out of the croissant only to quickly polish off that and the omelets, the fruit, and the yogurt. Then he cautiously nibbled on the cookie, Prussia did make it…but France was there…but Prussia still made it…It turned out non-disastrous as he finished it and gulped down the milk. In a dignified manner of course. He set the glass, and the plate, down on the night table and sighed, content with the contents of his stomach. Prussia laid down on the other half of the queen bed snickering.

"You're just as fat as I am! And my brother only complains about one of us!" Prussia snorted but then continued on, "…Was it good?"

"…yeah." Austria smiled a bit, the whole of the situation caught up to him. In any other situation, Prussia would have laughed at him. Did he look _that _terrible last night that Prussia felt compelled to use his manners for once? "Thank you."

"Welcome. Who doesn't love breakfast in bed?" Prussia flung an arm around Austria to give the aristocrat an awkward one-armed hug. Austria went along with it feeling safe and at home…because of the breakfast…right?

* * *

Austria's blush wasn't lessened any but he did feel a bit better slowly trying to put together what this note would be like.

"…and again at the masquerade…for saving me _again_…"

* * *

Austria, at first, was a bit flattered that he had gotten some looks from a few of the people at this masquerade. People in all sorts of bird masks, sparkly masks, and over the top masks did look his way. Male and female alike. He couldn't tell who they were through their elaborate disguises. He could sure make out one person though, who _wasn't _staring at him. Prussia's tell tale silver hair was a bit…standout-ish among the subtle browns, fiery gingers, deep blacks, and delightful blondes of the party. Even the rest of the gray haired people were losing their hair. By no means was this happening to Prussia.

Austria, to get away from the looks for a bit, especially of one man in a near-by corner, joined Prussia at the punch bowl.

"Hi Prussia." Austria nodded at the ex-nation before scooping out some punch for himself before taking a sip of it. Hard punch, he drank anyway.

"Oh hello, would you like to dance?" Prussia offered his hand in a surprisingly refined gesture. Austria remembered that Prussia kept forgetting about what his mask looked like.

"Prussia. It's me. Austria remember?" Austria asked with a sigh. Prussia recoiled but soon re-composed himself and continued to watch Germany have the affection poured on him by five girls at once. "Well, Germany certainly is having luck at the women tonight."

"He always does. Everyone wants to dance with the tall blonde German…You don't seem to have any luck because you're not tall, you're not blonde, and you're Austrian."

"And you're Prussian, not as tall as Germany, and are about as blonde as I am." Austria snorted, but then felt uncomfortable with the man who had, when he wasn't looking, moved closer, "And I am being watched, I just don't want to dance right now."

"Well, I am quite fine being alone." Prussia retorted and both fell into silence, drinking their punch and drinking some more. "Oh, there you go, she kissed his cheek. Now, ha-ha, he's turning so red. My baby brother's so cute…Austria?"

"I don't feel comfortable here. I'm going to walk around, be right back okay?" Austria got up looking at the man who had moved closer to him again and was too close and too fixated on him for the Austrian to stay.

Austria took off to a few places. To dance with a girl he saw was alone, up and down the stairs, into the bathrooms, passed by Germany who was in a corner trying to avoid people, and back to a corner of the ballroom. The raven haired man had followed him all the way. The black hair accentuated by his dark clothing and a black mask that covered the upper half of his face, excluding his eyes of course. Slivers of white skin peeked through a few places in his clothing, some lewd, others innocent. While Austria noted the man to be good looking, he may have been over Germany's height and was very intimidating. His extremely dark brown eyes were fixed on one thing and Austria knew that the man would not give up.

"Hey." Austria looked at the man and deliberately waved. The man straightened up and approached him. "If you wish to dance with me you should just say so. You gave me a real scare…shall we dance?"

The man, in a mellow baritone, agreed, and Austria was caught off guard by how professional this man was. It was like being delicately tossed around. That's probably what it looked like as Austria had absolutely no idea on how to keep up. Then came the spin which dizzied the Austrian so much he almost had no idea what the man did next. Austria's head may had stopped spinning sooner than the man had intended because when Austria looked down he found a hand half way jammed into his pants.

"I knew you were trying to get in my pants!" Austria backhanded the guy, who was retreating to the corner again, and made his way back to Prussia. Prussia was still sitting at the bar, too amused at the people dancing to bother getting smashed. Austria walked up to Prussia and told him he was leaving because of someone. Prussia waved him off trying to see around him at the couple nearly having sex in the middle of the floor, just waiting for the officials to get there. With a sigh, the Austrian slipped out into the night with a lonely walk home in mind.

It was a breezy fall night and Austria was glad he kept his coat on as he savored the warmth it gave off. Maybe Prussia's 'I'm fine alone' speeches weren't so bad. Austria was perfectly fine walking home without a hand being shoved down his pants, or being ogled every time he took a step by random strangers, or having strangers trying to kiss him. The rhythm of two repeating steps on the empty, echoey street was in a nice four-four measure and he began to remember parts of the last song which was very lively and free sounding. He began to hum the tune wondering why it seemed so familiar when he heard _it_. There was an extra step among his own. This caused him to stop and wonder how he had tripped when he realized he hadn't. Realization froze him and he could barely move trying to pretend he was imagining things. On a whim, he forced his head to look over his shoulder to find a tall figure shrouded in darkness. It didn't take much to figure out who it was.

Austria took flight to the nearest open shop and was horrified to look back and find the man catching up with him. The nearest light was coming from an inn and he raced to the white wooden door. He was so close to the door that he could reach the door knob…but when he swiped for it, he missed…and a hand grabbed his hair and proceeded to tug him backwards into an alley. Austria was about to shout when another hand clamped over his mouth. Thrashing was useless because of the grip the man had on his head. Also, what didn't help was that the man was 'built like a brick shithouse' as the UK may put it. In multiple ways too. First, Austria didn't have a height or weight advantage, and second, punching him felt like punching a brick wall.

Another problem arose too, the man found Mariazell and began to tug on it. Austria tried not to let him know that did anything but the first time was an accident and he went weak in the knees. The second time he moaned and then tried to cover it up with angry thrashing. Both working against him as he was then gagged by a less than pleasant tasting rag, and bound at the ankles and wrists by more of the same fabric. The man chuckled at Austria thrashing against the feeling of his pants being invaded once again.

"Now you stay quiet and this'll feel good-"

"Hey, get off him! That's my cousin you bastard!" Austria's head snapped up as Prussia's voice and all hands on Austria were released as the man muttered something about how hard Austrians were to get in bed and how this man wasn't going to ruin it. Austria usually wasn't glad to see Prussia, but this time it was very welcome. Prussia threw a sloppy punch at the man who dodged and retaliated with a kidney jab which Prussia didn't manage to avoid. This lead into an all out fist fight on the rock floor.

As the two battled it out, Austria began to worm his way out of his wrist restraints. Five minutes later, Austria was free of the bonds and was trying to help Prussia beat the shit out of his attacker. The man eventually slammed the Austrian against the wall and darted out of the alley. Austria collapsed in a pile from exhaustion and Prussia leaned on the wall next to him.

"…Didn't Switzerland say that one of the things you shouldn't do is walk around at night _alone_?" Prussia lightly teased, still panting. "Wow that was sure some workout, huh? West is right, I'm not in shape at all. Neither are you Roddy."

"We shouldn't be saying our human names. They're for signing. Not calling each other in public like we're old friends. Also, my name is Roderich. Not 'Roddy'." Austria muttered. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"I didn't just save you or anything, can't you be lenient for once?" Prussia crouched down and ruffled Austria's hair. He then, because he still didn't know what it did, pulled on Mariazell as he asked the next question he had. "What the hell does that _do _anyway?"

"No more…don't pull…P-Prussia…" Austria's response was breathy as he tried to tell Prussia off but Prussia started twirling his finger around the base of it anyway. "N-not there…! Oh…Gilbert…"

"Wow you actually said my name! This is fun, you're so quiet like this. Germany doesn't do this to Italy anymore…I wonder why?" Prussia kept tugging and twirling Mariazell until Austria was completely red and moaning (for reasons unknown to Prussia). This is when Germany finally found them and turned the corner to find out what he missed. "Hey West! I fought off a rapist! Also, what is this piece of hair anyway?"

"Good for you-Prussia get off that now! It's an erogenous zone!"

"_Eh_?!"

* * *

Austria could still picture the look on Prussia's face when Germany told him what it was. Austria could also picture Prussia stuttering an apology with a red face. His eyes then returned to his paper for the fourth, and most humorous memory in his opinion.

"Thanks for taking me skydiving against my will too…"

* * *

"Come on Austria, you told me you would do this with me!" Prussia complained over the roar of the plane and the blowing wind. They were a chilly two thousand five hundred feet up in the air. Not three thousand five hundred like a normal first dive though, because Austria's boss and Austria didn't want anyone to have a mix up and splatter everywhere.

"No I didn't! I said that I would accompany you and I _never _agreed to sky dive with you!" Austria complained back. Prussia had dragged Germany with him too but his brother had already jumped, a bit early, but it was nearing the end of the jump zone and Prussia needed to jump before it was too late. And he was bringing Austria with him.

Prussia gave up on arguing with the Austrian and spoke to the man in the cock pit. Austria couldn't care less about what though because even if it was a nice, clear afternoon, he wasn't about to splatter everywhere on this day. Or any day…or so he thought. The pilot's voice came over the intercom assuring Austria, until every word after his name, that they were going to land safely.

"Don't worry Austria, you'll be fine at the end of this. Here's a tip for ya-!" the plane literally tipped to the open side and Austria tumbled out, Prussia diving shortly after.

"Oh my god! Amazing!" Prussia screamed in delight over Austria's screams of horror. "Austria, pull your cord!"

"I hate you!" Austria screamed, his eyes closed for fear of the view, "I hate you, you dim witted, fuzz brained prick! Why did I have to do this, I'm gonna die!"

"At least I know how to pull a cord!" Prussia yelled back. Austria yanked the cord and his parachute opened…with a gaping hole. The Austrian continued to scream his lungs out as he flailed in the air, completely convinced he was doomed. Prussia hadn't pulled his cord and reached out towards his cousin, training taking over. "Take my hand! Now!"

"Why?!"

Did Austria forget the six hours they just spent on classes? Must be the panicking.

"So you won't splatter everywhere, I thought- grab me now!" Austria obeyed and Prussia opened his parachute, working thank god, and the two stopped falling and began gliding. "Hahaha, _another _hero story for the awesome me to tell America. Oh wow, how beauti- open your eyes pussy, we're not gonna die."

Austria's slowly opened one eye to peek out at the scene. Immediately his other eye flew open. They may have been quite the distance over the ground in the plane but he didn't have time to take in the view. It was sunset so the coniferous trees were outlined in a golden aura which also reflected on the shining pool of water deep inside the vast expanse of dense forest. They were sailing over the middle of nowhere but Austria didn't really mind, as long as the view was this nice of course.

There was another thing that Austria, at all other times would have minded, that he didn't complain about. How close he was to Prussia and how his existence as a whole human lay in Prussia's hands. Or rather, resting on his chest and clinging on for dear life.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Prussia chuckled a bit before spotting the landing zone. "Oh, there's land! And West's parachute! Uh…how do we aim this thing…? Ah forget it, it's nice up here."

Austria snickered under his breath as they passed the landing zone, Germany screaming for them to come back as they skimmed the tree line. Which is what they crashed into after a bit, leaving both of them suspending above the forest floor bundled in a mess of pine needles, branches, and paracord. Prussia still grinned and so did Austria.

"I think that went well!" Prussia tried to squirm out of it…which was a bad idea. Most of the encasing knot gave way to him but not the ones around his legs. So instead of doing an awesome ninja flip, roll on the ground, land safe move he thought of, he ended up dangling by his feet over the forest floor. Austria held in laughter. Prussia glared back up at him, "Don't you dare laugh. I will come up there and kill you."

Austria held in for almost five seconds…before bursting out into loud, spontaneous laughter and leaning back into the ropes.

That also gave way, and he swung right into Prussia dangling by one leg. The Prussian caught him and a devilish grin spread on his face.

"Hey, all I have to do is tug you down. Wow, killing you is easy isn't it?…Thanks for that." Prussia snickered. Austria got the message.

"Your welcome. But it's never happening again."

"That's fine, your terrible at it anyway."

* * *

Austria was still grinning. They were left suspending for about five minutes until help arrived. That day was still a victory for Prussia, a nuisance for Germany, and a nice day spent with family for Austria.

"And…thank you for the roses…" Austria blushed at what that implied but the memory was still one he liked none the less. The vision of a normal family portrait from the last memory was a bit weird for him to think about with this certain memory. Wait…not weird, wrong.

* * *

"WillyoubemyValentine?" Prussia muttered under his breath. Austria paused in playing Vivaldi's 'Spring' and looked at Prussia quizzically, then back down to the piano.

"I couldn't hear you. Don't mutter." the room was filled with awkward empty silence. Austria looked up to find a very red Prussian clearly trying to say something that wouldn't move past his lips.

"I-I…Oh fuck…W-Will…" Prussia trailed off, not sure if that blood would ever rush back to his brain so he could remember how to talk. Austria raised an eyebrow, the other following as soon as Prussia tried to resume his speech, "Will y-you…please…"

"Prussia…?" Austria asked cautiously and stood up to approach the reddening man who was nearing the shade of his eyes. "Are you oka-?"

"Be my Valentine!" Prussia took a dozen roses out from behind his back and thrust them at Austria's chest, looking at everywhere but him. Austria took the flowers still a bit confused. There were multiple colors and Austria vaguely tried to recall what they meant:

White(5): Innocence? Austria was confused but moved on.

Yellow(3): Friendship. Austria smiled at Prussia, then looked back down at the flowers. It was nice that Prussia was deciding to not be a pain in the ass, or rather an ass, just in time for Valentine's day.

Lavender(3):…love at…first sight. The Austrian's cheeks turned sweetheart pink but ignored it. Who knew, the Prussian could have just mixed the rose up for something else…He then looked at the single rose in the center of the bouquet.

It was red. A single red rose. His face turned a bright scarlet.

"Prussia?" was the only thing that would escape his mouth. It wasn't quite an exclamation of disgust, but it wasn't sweetly calling out his name either. It was more like a 'I'm really fucking confused, what is this and why do I have it?'. Prussia's feet shifted a bit, and they relapsed into another awkward silence. Red roses could have meant admiration…but based off Prussia's blush, it meant something completely different. "I-I…oh my…"

Both of them stood still for a bit, Austria having to sit down to think, which didn't help at all. The only thought that would run through his head was: 'Prussia loves me? What?'. Prussia was also in a similar predicament but his thoughts were more along the line of: 'Why on earth did I do that, he'll never let this go, and this is going to be the worst Valentine's Day ever!'. Then Prussia coughed, gathering Austria's attention.

"I thought so." Prussia pulled a single blue rose out from behind his back and offered it to Austria, his face returning to his normal shade, his embarrassment quickly turning to disappointment. "Happy Valentine's Day. I-I'll see you la-"

"Whoa! I'll be your valentine!" the words flew past Austria's lips and made both freeze up and return to the shade of red they'd obtained before. The blue rose dropped to the floor completely forgotten. The moment of silence was heavy with awkward, nervous apprehension before Prussia spoke up.

"That's g-great!" Prussia grinned, completely red, "Haha…Thank you!"

Yet, another silence stretched out, this time to what felt like an eternity before Austria deliberately coughed.

"…what do you want to do…?"

"Keep playing please…" Prussia leaned onto the piano with a smile and proudly proclaimed his next bit, "Vivaldi's my favorite. I used to play one of his seasons on flute."

"Which season?" Austria asked amused. Prussia hung his head, "I guess that means Summer. And you can sit next to me if you wish…"

Austria scooted down on the bench and Prussia sat down on the lower end. Austria hesitated for a second on the pick up notes to look over at his audience, but Prussia was still waiting for him to start, a pleasant(for once!) smile on his face. The smile turning into wide grin as the Austrian's fingers glided along the keys turning the still room into a piece of mastery. Prussia frowned when it ended a few minutes later.

"Aw, I thought it was longer." Prussia's grin fell and returned a moment later. "I liked it though…Oh! I heard you telling Germany about something you wrote the other day. Innocent- something? Can you play it for me too?"

"I can't do that. I scrapped 'Innocent Dreaming' this morning." Austria was ashamed at how terrible quality it was so he threw it out without bothering to adjust it or tweak it in any way. Prussia sighed and Austria quickly tried to keep the Prussian occupied. "Get up off the bench for a bit, I have something longer that I wrote…if you want to hear it…"

Prussia leaped off the bench, eager to hear what his music fanatic…his valentine…wrote. Austria got up and rummaged through the bench to pull out a six page piece entitled: 'Hopeless Delusion, Delicate Romance.' Prussia didn't ask or comment on how sappy the title was as he sat back down on the bench but looked at the nervous Austrian who was freaking out at his own work.

"You can do it." Prussia patted the Austrian's back, an action that Austria hated, but because of the circumstances, overlooked it. That was a trait in the family after all. Austria, a few moments later played the first, soft chord.

Prussia loved the way that Austria's long, precise fingers skimmed the ivory and ebony keys to created beautiful, delicate music that filled the room with a relaxed air. The beginning of the song was light and very much put you in a trance, or at least, it put Austria and Prussia into one which was what the 'Delusion' was for. The song then added the key element that made it 'Hopeless', the chords and melody changed to a sadder, heavier tune and Prussia really zoned out to the music, imagining what the story behind the song would be.

Three pages flew quite fast for being played so slow and Prussia was confused when the Austrian stopped playing.

"The next part is the 'Delicate Romance' portion." Austria mumbled a bit, thoroughly embarrassed at the title. "…please don't laugh…"

Prussia kept his mouth shut and this time, instead of focusing on Austria's fingers, he focused on two other things, one being the insanely beautiful and captivating piece which created a mood of pure, just, and just plain _love_. The second being the also insanely beautiful Austria.

Prussia had to smile at the happy, loving look on the Austrian's face as he brought his music to life. Austria just looked so at ease with himself that he had actually closed his eyes and _still _could play the piece. Admiration spread in a small smile on the Prussian's face before the mood of the piece finally caught up to him. While the Austrian was in such a great trance from the music, Prussia leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. The music broke it's rhythm as it's creator tried to figure out what the heck just happened when a whisper in his ear caught him off guard.

"I love you."

The Austrian blushed a blend of scarlet and rose as he tried to justify that it was Valentine's Day and Prussia got caught up with the mood of the song, so that's why he…Prussia's fingers gripped the Austrian's chin and turned his head slightly more towards him before leaning in, and successfully capturing him in a kiss. The tension that was mixed with the romance in the atmosphere melted away as the pressure of the kiss increased and the remaining oxygen they had depleted. Prussia broke off with a smile at the pianist, who's breath had been stolen, laying quietly in his arms.

"I…me too." Austria said after a small bit of silence. Prussia hugged the Austrian tighter as the faded day stretched out into the long nightfall. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too love~!"

* * *

"…and I love you more than I can say…so when you find this…know I'm grateful for everything you've done for me…" the Austrian mumbled to himself, finishing the note. He blushed at the amount of sap he had on paper in between the points. It was sap along the lines of 'I hope this lasts forever.' and things of that nature.

"Oh what's this? A love note?" a voice behind him startled him and he sat upright only to have the paper grabbed at. Austria held on tightly.

"No way are you reading it! Let go you son of a bitch!" Austria growled at Prussia. Prussia smirked tauntingly.

"So mean to your boyfriend…after he took you out to lunch with his own money. I'm broke so you should be proud of me." Prussia snickered but managed to jerk the paper out of Austria's hand.

Keeping the Austrian at bay with one hand, he skimmed the beginning of the page. After the first few lines though, he realized that this was one big pile of 'thanks' and sap. After the entire thing, the Prussian's smirk had turned into a small gape and there was a sweet pink blush on his face. Prussia handed back the paper to Austria.

"I…never knew you felt like _that." _Prussia commented and Austria started to tear the paper in half, "Whoa! Hold up! I want it!"

"Oh, sorry." Austria gave the paper to Prussia and they both relapsed into silence. This was very common in their relationship.

"…well I'm glad because I'm not sure if I can write how much I love you, or your sap, or your music. Or about how much I need you." Prussia grinned, Austria rolled his eyes. "Love those eyes too."

"Thank you…my sap…" Austria snorted and Prussia chuckled to himself and sat down next to the Austrian.

"I love you and your sap! Do you and your sap love me too?"

Austria couldn't find a good retort for the sap comment so he leaned over to kiss Prussia's cheek. He was then clutched to Prussia's chest and was left to think the thoughts that he didn't dare the say aloud.

'I'm too proud to say it out loud but…forever…don't you dare die. Keep breathing when you see me…don't hold your breath as I'm not that beautiful. Make sure your heart races when you see me, but not too fast or else…And stay as warm as you can, if you go cold on me…if you didn't do any of these things, I'd be broken. So live…for us. Because I need you too, and those shining ruby eyes of yours; your reckless attitude, and your…overall…everything. I don't regret a thing about us…about you…and I could never leave you…That's how much I love you and don't ever take it for granted.'

"…Yeah…I love you too…"

(A/N: Wowza! Thirteen pages! Sorry if you didn't like the ending...but I hope you enjoyed this fic! Review or comment to tell me what you liked or what I could improve! I sincerely hope you favorite...! DSN~)


End file.
